Leopold Slikk
Leopold Slikk This article is about the parody character. You may be looking for the portrayer. : “Come the fuck on! I want to play Unreal Tournament!!!!” : ―Leopold Slikk : “Sausage Eggs!” : ―Leopold Slikk 3 "Leopold" redirects here. For other uses, see Leopold (disambiguation) Leopold Slikk (IPA: /leːoːpɔlt slɪk/) is the main protagonist and character on the Angry German Kid parody universe, portrayed by Norman Kochanowski who appeared on one of his original videos, spelled as "PC Spielen" 4 in German translated as "Play Computer Games" 5. Personality On parodies, Leopold is portrayed as "dimwitted", "neurotic", "savage", "irrational", "irresponsible", "lazy", "bratty", "hotheaded" and "very pushy" on some parody series.6 Basically he's the German human version of Invader Zim. In most parody series, he is extremely unintelligent and/or misinformed, he is often abusive towards others and has little to no respect to almost anybody (except his friends), not even his family, he has an extremely short attention span, barely any self-control as well as chronic severe mood swings, sometimes he seems to avoid real life as he plays on his computer every day, mostly playing Unreal Tournament. His school reports are terrible, and are always poorly written and are never thought-out, Leopold always believes his reports, essays, homework, etc. to be the best in all the classes he has attended, no matter how immature, pathetic, ridiculous or frivolous they are. He sees the world in black and white terms, things being either absolutely good or bad. For example, he adores Unreal Tournament, sausage eggs and playing video games, but he loathes his father, school, and his teachers, and generally hates everyone else other than himself and his friends (well, sometimes he could perhaps even hate himself). He acts arrogant and edgy and keeps bragging about himself to compensate for his extremely low self-esteem, much in vain. For some reason, despite his issues, Leopold is a teenager who makes friends quickly (sometimes, even a girlfriend), has a good sense of humor even though he often cannot laugh at himself, and isn't completely withdrawn to his PC (he's not a hikikomori). His anger, hate, his usual failure in intelligence stems from the fact that his family, especially his dad, physically and emotionally abuses him almost every day and nobody in his family cares, which shows he is also being neglected by his family. 7 He also gets yelled at 24/7. Leopold is also a troublemaker; constantly disobeying his father until he threatens physical assault or groundings (or his teachers until they give him consequences), doing stupid pranks and dares, causing chaos, having been in and out of jail many times, kicked out of many places and expelled from tons of schools. He has even been sent to military schools and a "mental people's home" as last resorts, yet he never stopped misbehaving and always got sent back home either by escaping or the wardens getting fed up of his attitude. He uses his keyboard as his weapon of choice. Harold, Leonard, and Leonidas hate him. He has friends who are parody makers. Despite them making crude videos of him, he owes them and Fegelein his life. Child abuse In many classic AGK Series, he is a victim of child abuse. He always gets beaten up and grounded by his dad (and occasionally his mom) and almost nobody cares about him, while on the modern AGK Series, things may happen differently. Likes/Dislikes What Leopold Likes Collapse To hide the list of things Leopold likes, click the "'Collapse'" button. * Playing video games on the computer, XBox, PS and Wii U (mostly Unreal Tournament) * Watching TV and reading comic books. * Having sausage eggs. * Getting ungrounded * Watching Angry Video Game Nerd * Getting privileges at school (because he can play video games then) * Hanging out with Jake (Hangs out with Angry Sims Kid for Adrenaline21's AGK Series) * Hanging out with Noah (AGKFan1994's AGK series) * Spending time with his wife (AGKFan1994's AGK series) * Watching Regular Show (AGKFan1994's AGK series) * Listening to AC/DC musics (AGKFan1994's AGK series) * Watching jacksepticeye,Pewdiepie and Markiplier videos (AGKFan1994's AGK series) * Watching Ren & Stimpy (Atarster's AGK series) * Ponies (IronLeopold387's AGK series) * Hanging out with Damien (DamienDaEsketit's upcoming AGK series) * Watching Larva TV series and plays LBP3 on PS3 (BlueNewton's AGK series) * Spending time with his friends (AGKandRockman2001's AGK series) * Watching Rick & Morty (DamienDaEsketit's upcoming AGK series) * Watching Masyanya (Zmey Kolbasnik's AGK series) * Rocko's Modern Life (Bobby's AGK Series) * Playing Battletoads (Atarster's AGK Series) * Bratwurst (Travrinity's AGK series) * Going to the gym (Travrinity's AGK series) * Brokencyde (GetScaredGaming666's AGK series) * Get Scared (GetScaredGaming666's AGK series) * Pierce The Veil (GetScaredGaming666's AGK series) * Breathe Carolina (GetScaredGaming666's AGK series) * Leorich (In UsefulVideos's AGK Series) * Germany Wins On FIFA World Cup 2014 * Listening to Lil Pump & Matt Ox (DamienDaEsketit's Upcoming AGK Series) * The Loud House (Abbykat1286's version) * Dank Memes (Taito2012's AGK Series) * Soul Eater (Taito2012's AGK Series) * Spongebob (Taito2012's AGK Series) * Hatsune Miku (Taito2012's AGK Series) * His Siblings (Leonard, Leonidas, Sean, Leorich, Sarah) (Taito2012's AGK Series) * Deon Slikk (Taito2012's AGK Series) * Fullmetal Alchemist (Taito2012's AGK Series) * Jallerbo (Taito2012's AGK Series) * Pie Pivotmontier-O (Taito2012's AGK Series) * EmpLemon (Taito2012's AGK Series) * Tailsko * Watching Meme Videos * Downfall Parody Music Videos (GeneBernardinoLawl's AGK series) * Watching We Bare Bears (GeneBernardinoLawl's AGK series) * Watching Danganronpa (Kiara Megumi the Danganronpa Fangirl's AGK series) * Playing Far Cry 4 (Privateer Bounchers AGK Series) * Hanging around with Tailsko & Emerald (Atarster & AGKandRockman2001's AGK Series) * Heavy Metal (CALTASTIC's AGK Seasons) * Reads comics (Adrenaline21's AGK Series) * Watching JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or anything else (Adrenaline21's AGK Series) * Playing Mobile Legends/Arena of Valor (Adrenaline21's AGK Series) * Playing UNO and Quiz (Adrenaline21's AGK Series) * Making 4th wall jokes (Adrenaline21's AGK Series) Playing Re-Volt (Gamer Lord 1000's AGK Series) What Leopold Hates Collapse To hide the list of things Leopold hates, click the "'Collapse'" button. * Inna * Caillou (Atarster's AGK Series) * Creepypasta games and characters (especially of the .exe kind) * Childish stuff * Annoying singers (e.g. Tunak Tunak Tun) * Annoying Orange * Boring/bland games * Bootlegs (all because of MARIO) * Girly stuff * Creepy stuff (he gets scared too easily) * Failing at school * Annoying Chicken (Jayden Montoya's AGK Series) * Justin Bieber (TheKewlOne96's and Adrenaline21's AGK Series) * Adam Lambert (Killerninja65's AGK series) * Fred Figglehorn * William A.K.A. Violette1st (DamienDaEsketit's upcoming AGK Series) * School * Squidward Tentacles (AGKFan640's AGK Series) * Luigi (AGKFan640's AGK Series) * Kirby (AGKFan640's AGK Series) * Yoshi (AGKFan640's AGK Series) * Tunak Tunak Tun (Classic AGK only) * Barney * Sim (except Adrenaline21's AGK Series) * Getting grounded * Getting sent into military school * His parents (specifically his dad) * His brothers * Being trolled online * Computer viruses * Scams * Storybots * Pop-ups * Darth Vader (AGKFan640's AGK Series) * Losing a game (Almost everytime) * Getting assaulted by his father * Getting arrested * Jail * Getting a BSOD * Mario Head * Aliens * Getting RickRoll'd * Getting AvrilRoll'd (SuperMarioZaki's and DamienDaEsketit's series) * Rebecca Black * Meghan Trainor * Scary NathanDesignerBoy7 (SuperMarioZaki's series) * Sonic.EXE * Suicide Mouse (BobbyTV's AGK Series) * Adolf Hitler * His grandfather (Formerly) * His great-grandfather (now dead) * His dad watching My Little Pony DVD's * His uncle * Potato the Annoying Girl (TheDrapocalypse's AGK Series) * Jovi (Y_VE_Squared's AGK Series) * Mickey Mouse (AGKandRockman2001 and UsefulAGKHelper's AGK series) * Jessi Slaughter (Atarster and AGKFan1994's AGK series) * Sailor Moon (Atarster's AGK series) * Clowns (Atarster's AGK series) * His past life (Travrinity's AGK series) * Fallen Angels (AGKandRockman2001's AGK series) * Potato the Annoying Girl (TheDrapocalypse's AGK Series) * Jovi (Y_VE_Squared's AGK Series) * Noah.exe (UsefulAGKHelper's AGK series) * John Cena (UsefulAGKHelper's AGK series) * The Scary Maze Game (UsefulAGKHelper's AGK series, and other series) * Mr. Areku (UsefulAGKHelper's AGK series) * People hating on him for no or stupid reasons (Almost every AGK series) * Aladdin.exe (GeneBernardinoLawl's AGK series) * Freddy Fazbear * Monokuma, Junko Enoshima, And Izuru Kamukura (Kiara Megumi the Danganronpa Fangirl's AGK series) * Flowey.exe (DamienDaEsketit's upcoming AGK series) * 13 Reasons Why (Taito2012's AGK Series) * Hotel Mario * Moon Man (Taito2012's AGK Series) * The Happiness! Fanbase (Taito2012's AGK Series) * Mannerheim (Jayden Montoya's AGK series) * Rüzgar.exe * Hüsnü.exe * Johnny Fort Spieler's antics (Adrenaline21's AGK Series) * Nova (Adrenaline21's AGK Series) * Exo (Adrenaline21 and GeneBernardinoLawl's AGK Series, AGK Movie: Road to Power Up and Final Mix) * Valkyria the holy robot (Adrenaline21, GeneBernardinoLawl and Jayden Montoya's AGK Series, AGK: FM~The Movie~) * Arthur.exe (Atarster's AGK Series) * Togsy (Adrenaline21's AGK Series) * Zangetsu (Adrenaline21's AGK Series) * Alvaro De Vance (Adrenaline21's AGK Series) * Victoria De Vance (Adrenaline21's AGK Series) * Professor Toothy (PrinceStickFigure's AGK Series) * Zoey the Doxen & Cat Trio (PrinceStickFigure's AGK Series) * Shade (PrinceStickFigure's AGK Series) * Satan Trump (Atarster's AGK Series) * Scary Logos (Adrenaline21's AGK Series) * Ugandan Knuckles (Adrenaline21 and Taito2012's AGK Series) * Characters from worst cartoon series such as Teen Titans GO!, Fanboy and Chum-Chum, Breadwinners, etc. (Adrenaline21's AGK Series) *Harry Slikk ([Lord 1000's AGK Series) Timothy Goes To School ([[Gamer Lord 1000's AGK Series) Leopold's Favorite Games [Collapse To hide the list of Leopold's favorite games, click the "'Collapse'" button. * Unreal Tournament (definitely, Leopold's most favorite game) * Team Fortress 2 * Violent and mature games * Zerty.exe * Overwatch (Never make a video) * Action 52 * Billy Hatcher And The Giant Egg * Bubsy (Atarster's AGK Series) * Bubsy 2 (Atarster's AGK Series) * Call of Duty * Call of Duty 2 * Cat Mario * Crash Twinsanity * Halo * Mad Games (Bobby's AGK Series) * Garfield Kart * GTA 3 * GTA 4 * GTA 5 * GTA San Andreas * Metal Gear Solid 2 (In NajibTheChamp's AGK series) * Jak & Daxter * Battlefield * Assassin's Creed * Melty Blood * Minecraft * Roblox * PAYDAY 2 * Portal * WWE (on mysterioepic's/BluJayPJ's AGK series) * LBP, LBP2, and LBP3 on the PS3 (in BlueNewton's AGK series) * M.U.G.E.N * FIFA 15 (AGKFan1994's AGK Series) * Team Fortress 2 (TF2) (AGKFan640's AGK Series) * Sally.exe (Cansin13's AGK Series) * Slender * Sonic.EXE * Sonic The Hedgehog Omochao Edition * Street Fighter (AGK&Rockman2001's AGK series and Thekeyboardsmasher100's AGK Series) * Super Man 64 * Super Mario Flash (KillerNinja65's AGK Series) * Super Mario Maker * Swamp Sim * Danganronpa (Kiara Megumi the Danganronpa Fangirl's AGK series) * Undertale (DamienDaEsketit's upcoming AGK series) * Ultimate Flash Sonic (KillerNinja65's AGK Series) * Persona 5 (DamienDaEsketit's upcoming AGK series) * Fallout Shelter * Far Cry 4 (Privateer Bouncher's series) * Dead by Daylight (Silver Panther 2000's AGK Series) * Project Snowblind (Adrenaline21's AGK Series) * Arena of Valor (Adrenaline21's AGK Series) * Mobile Legends (Adrenaline21's AGK Series) * Point Blank (Adrenaline21's AGK Series) * Muffin The Star Hunter (Both original and Turkish version, only appeared on Thekeyboardsmasher100's AGK Series) * Any mobile related games (Adrenaline21's AGK Series) * Uno on PC (Adrenaline21's AGK Series) * MARİO (Cansin13's AGK Series) * Mario Teaches Typing 2 * Insanity.exe (Cansin13's AGK Series) * Baldi's Basics in Camping * Yoshi.exe * Hong Kong '97 * Crazy Bus * Dig Dug * Re-Volt ([[Gamer Lord 1000's AGK Series) Appearances AngryGermanKid82's AGK Series In this series, Leopold was born on November 30th, 1994. In Episode 44, Leopold was bored after playing Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, then decides to watch Angry Video Game Nerd's review of the said game until tonight his father Harold heard the Angry Video Game Nerd cursing and swearing, then disallows him to watch it.source or proof needed In Episode 45, Leopold then decides to get revenge on his father by posting videos of him on YouTube which made Harold angry and wanted to beat up his son, but then he was arrested by the cops.source or proof needed In Episode 54, Leopold refuses to come downstairs, only to be beaten up by Harold and sent to bed. In his dreams, he encountered his old computers and three ghosts. The next day, he got clothes for Christmas but got a special present from his mother, Unreal Tournament III.source or proof needed In Episode 56, Leopold cuts class, but unfortunately, Principal Diknoz calls Harold and informed him his son was skipping class, which led to Harold beating up his son and then brought to the office. At home, Leopold got Unreal Tournament III taken away.source or proof needed In Episode 57, Hitler was hired by Harold to babysit Leopold because Harold had to pick up his wife. Hitler gets a call from his soldiers, then he tried to kill Leopold, but failed because Leopold told his father that Hitler tried to molest him, which Harold became angry and made Hitler leave the house and Harold gives Leopold back Unreal Tournament III.source or proof needed One of his rivals was Stephen Quire, the Freakout Kid. One time they were taking a quiz, Stephen called him a retard, then Leopold was about to beat him until Mrs. Sukscox ordered him to go back to the quiz.source or proof needed In Episode 61, Leopold was told by his teacher Mrs. Sukscox that he will work on the Civil Rights Movement Poster, or he will go to detention. Leopold then decides to work on the poster, but Mrs. Sukscox caught him playing Sonic 3 and Knuckles on one of the school computers instead of doing the poster and sends him to detention. In detention, Stephen Quire is sharing detention with Leopold. Leopold then tries to beat the second boss on Sonic 3 and Knuckles and fails. Bored, Leopold drew a picture of his teacher being murdered and watched porn on the computer, then Principal Diknoz calls him into the office and tells him that he was told on, and Leopold vows that Stephen will pay for it.source or proof needed In Episode 62, Leopold plans to get revenge on Stephen. First he rickrolled Stephen, then Stephen retaliated by pranking Leopold with the Tunak Tunak Tun video, but Leopold retaliated by sending him the Justin Bieber music video, then Stephen sent Leopold the Rebecca Black video. Leopold goes to Stephen's house.source or proof needed In Episode 63, Leopold has arrived at Stephen's house, Stephen put him in a microwave oven but got irritated by his brother Jack Quire, then Leopold broke from the microwave, and battled Stephen. After he won, Leopold demanded that Stephen apologize, but Stephen refused, and Leopold was about to deliver the final blow, but Stephen stopped him and told him that he didn't tell the principal. Suddenly, Leopold's keyboard flashed blue and shot Stephen with a laser, knocking him into a coma, then Leopold ran away from the Quire house.source or proof needed In Episode 69, Leopold watches suicidemouse.avi, then gets scared of it.source or proof needed In Episode 73, Leopold became friends with Ronald (Angry Dominican Kid) after the fight.source or proof needed Pauladrian360's AGK Series In Season 2, Leopold and his friends were sent in the Future by an evil Organization known as the Seven Hells. The only missions they have is to defeat all of the members of Seven Hells to go back in their own time.source or proof needed In Episode "Let's face the Baron" he and Peter Sundler(Captain PS) became later a close friend. Margaretka4356's AGK Series In this series, he was born on November 30th, 1997 as his dad said to him in Episode 16. He pretended to be Gerald (his enemy) in episode 49. His girlfriend in this series is Emily Snivy. He also has a future son named Leopold Slikk too, but he is stated as Leopold Jr. Slikk. It is unknown if Emily is his future wife, but more then likely not.source or proof needed Angry German Kid Strikes Back In the series, Leopold is portrayed as the unintelligent person who likes playing video games and sending graphic content (TV-related content name) to his teacher. He has no respect, gets always grounded and usually by his dad, but rarely by his mom.source or proof needed He gets bad grades and his school reports, essays and everything he writes are unreadable, and him using the very poor grammar on his PC (while writing a list) ever seen in the entire series. However, he likes playing on the computer for 24/7 (nonstop), usually by Unreal Tournament, in which he always loses.source or proof needed In episode #1, The School Day Confirmation, Leopold and Leonard talk from 4:35 am to 6:45 am about school day confirmation. However, his dad wakes up at 5:21 am, while Leopold and Leonard woke up at 4:15 am.source or proof needed In episode #5, The New Kid Rises, Ronald and Leopold meet again (as the first time was in AGK82's 73rd Angry German Kid episode), after a neighbor meeting which was done by Leopold and Leonard.source or proof needed In episodes #19 and #20, Leopold quits Germany, while nobody heard that he left and every person in Leopold's city thought "that Leopold is going to be in some gang turf", but however, he returned back to Germany after his dad warned him due to the new sausage eggs made by his dad and Leonard.source or proof needed Tulio Sheihee's AGK Series Episode 1: "Leopold vs. Talking Angela" Anyways, Leopold is bored and plays Talking Angela. While he starts playing, He had typed any dirty languages and Talking Angela got mad. But, Angela tries to claim her revenge to Leopold by teasing him and making him angry because he also insults Tom. Episode 2: "Leopold watches Frozen and gets jealous with Princess Anna " Leopold is bored again. He wants to watch movies online. When he found the movie "Frozen", he chose it. On the beginning of the movie ("Do You Want To Build A Snowman" part), he found that Anna is so cute and lovely in there, so he tries to have a crush on her. When he sees a part that Kristoff and Anna are together, he gets mad, especially when they are kissed, he smashes a keyboard, and he assumes that the keyboard is Kristoff. Episode 4: "Leopold Plays Teen Lovers Kiss" He found a game called it, "Teen Lover's Kiss" in y8.com. When he found it, he started to play that game. But in the game, when he sees two lovers are kissing, he makes the kiss horny and dismayed. But when he lost the game, he gets mad and tries to smash a keyboard. After he played the game, he sent it first to Stephen Quire. Stephen got pissed in the game. And then, he also sent the game to his father, Harold Slikk. When Harold played that game and he lost, he reacts very furiously. Episode 5: "Five Leaf Clover" Leopold finishes playing the game "Teen Lover's Kiss". And next, he plays card games with his stuff toys and assumes the stuff toys are Mark and Mona. Meanwhile, Mark and Mona are noticed by their apprentice, called him Cyriel, that they played their created game. They went over Leopold's house. When they arrived at Leopold's house, they suggested talking to each other. While Leopold, Mark, and Mona are talking and arguing, Stephen was next to arrive at Leopold's house. When Stephen arrived at his house, he attempted to beat and maul Leopold, but he did it anyway. And then after that, his father was last to arrive. Harold outcasted the three tramps who entered the Slikk house. And then Harold beats Leopold. (NOTE: Beating of Leopold by Harold has been shown, unlike the other series) Episode 7: "Leopold's Birthday" He writes his birthday wishlist for his birthday but he didn't get what he wants for his birthday Episode 8: "Leopold Watches Jelsa (Jack Frost and Elsa) Videos" (episode inspired by TheNamelessDoll and many Jelsa Fans) When Leopold was watching videos in YouTube, he accidentally found the Jelsa video. He is throwing a temper tantrum on watching that video. Also, he actually gets mad at Jack Frost and Elsa. Episode 9: Leopold cuts class Episode 10: "Leopold goes to Jared and Jade's Restaurant" AGKandvideomaker2000's AGK Series Leopold is a regular troublemaker that doesn't care about anything or anyone (Except his friends), just UT. Anyway, he is not responsible for his work or actions, and he lives with an abusive family. Weirdly enough, Leopold goes on adventures (Ep 8 and probably future episodes) to defeat anyone but almost all of these episodes take part on his house, regular places or school. Leopold here is just a 14-year-old troublemaker that has problems with life.source or proof needed BlueNewton's AGK Series Leopold Slikk is a PS gamer that only likes LBP, LBP2, and his favorite LBP game is LBP3, he is not a troublemaker who doesn't like shooting games like UT, COD, and other shooting games he doesn't like and he is nice with his brothers, his dad, Hitler, Jake, Angry Japanese Kid, Angry Dominican Kid and His friends. Leopold also likes his Grandpa Barry Slikk who helped him to get Fries for him and he also like Larva on Netflix. He is a 14-year-old boy who doesn't like shooting games, doesn't beat up his brothers, and doesn't like hard work in his house (Note: This AGK series maybe reference to his dad who doesn't like violent games). He meets his friends and being nice to his friends, his brothers, his dad, Jake, Hitler, Angry Japanese Kid, Angry Dominican Kid, and his friends in his next door. NOTE: This is the only AGK series that doesn't have an episode called AGK goes to school in it.source or proof needed TheCrazinessCat's AGK Series Leopold Slikk is a severely misbehaved boy who likes to watch YouTube videos, he eats sausage eggs, he swears so much, it can drive someone to insanity, he doesn't bother doing his school work, he gets suspended for school a lot, he got expelled once, he destroys dozens of keyboards and he gets in trouble by his parents and even his brother Leonard A LOT! Despite all this though, Leopold can be an independent boy in this series as he goes through plenty of adventures including two big adventures that took some time to finish; those two being AGK Simulator and AGK and the Magical Mystery Museum. Leopold also has a battle with enemies RPG styled. Leopold fighting somebody in an RPG styled battle scene is pretty common in this series nowadays, especially in AGK and the Magical Mystery Museum, where all 6 parts of it had Leopold fight two baddies or more. Leopold is rather lonely in this series as well, since we only see him hang out and talk to two friends so far; those being Jake and a weird finger like thing called Nuna who is a strong, muscular character who has only appeared in two episodes. Nuna is also an original character since TheCrazinessCat, the creator of this series, created Nuna himself. While Leopold horribly behaves, he does show some rare but good signs of behavior, especially in a lot of the adventure episodes. So this series may not show the worst signs of Leopold's behavior, but he stills shows and knows how to misbehave in this AGK series.source or proof needed Ivan187's AGK Series Leopold is 14 years old and he's not as bad as in other series, but he isn't that good either. He likes to watch YouTube videos that are funny, especially the Greatest Freakout Ever series. He actually tries to succeed at games and doesn't go all butthurt over them, especially in games like the Impossible Quiz. His parents are much less abusive, so Leopold can get grounded for up to only a week which is already enough for him to get bored as heck. He doesn't do a lot better at school than in other series, but neither his teacher or school principal know Leopold's dad's phone number.source or proof needed UsefulAGKHelper's AGK Series In this series, Leopold is an 18-year-old teenager who was born on August 21st, 2000 and lived in Berlin, Germany. Unlike the other popular parodists, his behavior will be neutral. He has two brothers who fight for obvious reasons, and he hates conflicts. In Episode 1 from the original series, Leopold complains at Leonard for beating up Leorich to the ground.source or proof needed AGKandRockman2001's AGK Series In this series, Leopold is a 15-year-old teenager who lives in Germany. He has an aggressive father named Harold, an ordinary mother named Mary & 2 annoying brothers named Leonard and Leonidas. He's a 9th grade student (3ème in french).source or proof needed He has a lot of friends who never let him down (I'm not gonna list them all). In Episode 2, it is revealed that he had a fight against Stephen back in 7th grade. He uppercut Stephen in the chest, leaving a scar. In Episode 35 (Season 2 finale), it is revealed he went to a school with 2 other kids with difficulties: Ronald Ramirez & Dimitri France. He kept getting bullied by Dimitri everyday. He has a girlfriend named Tailsko and will do his best to protect her. He is easily attractive to girls because they love how agile, badass, brave and kind he is. You can say he is a serial "tombeur". Despite using his keyboard, he has been practicing ansatsuken with Ryu. Unlike other AGK series, Leopold doesn't get suspended a lot. He hates school because his principal threatens him to send him to a mental hospital. His arch-nemesis is Raynare as she killed him on their first date. But his worst nightmare is M. Bison, the one who sent Raynare after him. PrinceStickFigure's AGK Series Leopold Slikk is a neutral 16 year old German kid who lives with his brothers Leonard and Leonidas, his father Harold Slikk and his mother Areal Slikk. He loves to play Unreal Tournament all the time and he hates going to school. He is sometimes good like in BlueNewton's series, other times he is bad like in every other series. His best friends are Jake Randolf and Ronald Ramirez. He is also friends with Kaeru Otoko and Sean Turner as well. He is also allies with Steve the Cat, Jade the Rabbit, Ruby the Dragon, and Gum the Yoshi, who were former enemies of his. Atarster's AGK Series Leopold Slikk is the Angry German Kid who lives with Leonard, Leonidas, Harold and Mary in the house. In his daily activities, he has depending fate on today's condition either good or bad. For friendship between him and others, he has his friends named Noah, Ratchet, Dante, Vinny, Ren, Stimpy, Rocko, Arata, Jake, Lara Croft and Tailsko. Leopold usually faces his enemies alone (sometimes along with friends) for his life. Joey Slikk's AGK Series Leopold appeared in the first episode "AGK Watches Carlos.avi Part 1" In this series Leopold is a 15-year-old teenager who lived in Germany. He has a friend named Jake Randolf. In Episode 6, He met Joey Slikk once he helped Leopold up. In Episode 10, He went to speech therapy with Jake and Joey.source or proof needed DamienDaEsketit's AGK Series Leopold Slikk is a 15 year old German Kid Who Watches South Park, & FLCL, & He also Plays Unreal Tournament, He appears in the first episode "AGK Plays Undertale" But, Leopold is Alone, & Leopold Are Friends with Damien, & Carly.source or proof needed Zmey Kolbasnik's Soon Unretiring AGK series Leopold Slikk is a 12 year old, who lives in a mix of Kazakhstan and German. He knows Russian. He loves VM's, old Windows versions, Masyanya. He is not that bad but not good. He unlike other AGK's knows that you do not need a new PC if it gets a virus. He hates when he gets Amigo (a Russian browser that installs by itself, and it arrives a registry and windows scheduler hack that opens commercials of sexy women every 30 minutes of your Windows session. It also installs other viruses).source or proof needed GetScaredGaming666's AGK Series In the GetScaredGaming666 series, Leopold is 8 at the start of the series, and turns 9 in episode 6. He is dim-witted, and easily irritable, and lives with an abusive and alcoholic father who is constantly physicially hurting him. However, Leopold is fairly decent when it comes to first person shooter games. He also seems to like post-hardcore and metalcore and electronicore bands such as Get Scared, Pierce the Veil and Breathe Carolina.source or proof needed DrLuigiGamer2001's AGK Series Leopold Karl-Ovinton Slikk (Born on December 19th, 1999) is a 17-years old teenager who has a very aggressive and mean personality to his family members such as his father and his brothers. Leopold befriends Fegelein, Jake, Sonic the Hedgehog, etc. Aside from his personality and his friends, he really hates his bully, Dimitri France (AFK). For the suspension, he sometimes like, sometimes hate.source or proof needed Travrinity's AGK Series Leopold in this series is an 18-year old German teenager who had a simple life. It is his last school year and does not know what he hopes to do after graduation. During his way back home, he encounters an old man who is at the brink of death. Before he dies, the old man passes onto Leopold a mysterious light. Later on, Leopold is greeted by a man known as Traver, who has the same power that he does. The source of where the magic comes from, is known as Gloria's Organ. Leopold is yet to find out what his power is. He is friends with Jacob, Ronaldo, Kairyu, and more. Unlike his psychological behavior in every series, Leopold has matured drastically Bio: * Japanese name: レオポルド コヴァルスキ * English name: Leopold Kowalski * Age: 18 * Birthdate: December 6th 1999 * Birthplace: Koblenz, Germany * Martial Arts: MMA (Mixed Martial Arts) * Eye color: Blue * Hair color: Blonde * Parents: Andreas Kowalski (father), Marie Kowalski (mother, deceased) * Favorite food: Bratwurst * Favorite color: Blue * Height: 195 cm (6 ft 5 in) * Weight: 94 kg (207 lb) DatLampGuy's AGK Series Leopold in this series meets cool object characters from Inanimate Insanity, Object Overload, Object Havoc, and other Object Shows......................you can figure the rest of it.source or proof needed Jayden Montoya's AGK Series In Jayden Montoya's series, Leopold is the leader of The Slikks (Unleashed and Reloaded), a misbehaved student and a true gangster (again in Unleashed and Reloaded), who swears too much.source or proof needed Unlike other series, Leopold has another father named Roland Slikk who abuses him as shown off-screen in Unleashed''episode 13 if Harold is unavailable, and has came face-to-face with his most hated videos such as Bovoid Marathon (''Adventures), Cortana: The Fox (Rebooted) and Five Little Minions (Unleashed) that really annoys him. In Reloaded, Modern Leopold is extremely violent, hateful towards Mannerheim and the rest of members from The Bastards, and a mass murderer who aims to seek justice, and is sided with his friends Jake Randolf and Kaeru Otoko.source or proof needed GeneBernardinoLawl's AGK Series In the series, Leopold is the leader of The Germans (seasons 4, 5, the first movie, 6) , sometimes he's a misbehaved person (seasons 1-3) and sometimes not (seasons 2-6). Basically he's the German human version of Invader Zim and Chuck Chicken. For the info about him on the fourth series, go here. source or proof needed Adrenaline21's AGK Series Leopold Slikk, born on 16th September 1995 (the same year as Leonidas Slikk but Leonidas was born earlier than him) and he lived in Berlin with his family. In the next year, Leopold had befriended Johnny because Johnny was his neighbour and Johnny had moved to Dublin, Ireland in the year 1998 as his family wanted to meet his uncle there. Then, Leopold befriended Jack when he was a kindergartener. This made Leopold having more activities such as hang out in someone's house,studying and playing together. In the year 2007, Leopold was a 6th grader and he had made his first video on YouTube by using his dad's camera and tripod as his dad wanted to know that Leopold was playing his favorite game, Unreal Tournament series. Leopold's Unreal Tournament reaction video became popular on YouTube until he made his own series video starring Jack Randolf, his best friend. Years later, all of his videos became parodies by various YouTubers. Leopold has ended his YouTube carrer in the age of 14 (2009) as he wanted to continue his normal life. AGK Series Leopold's life as a normal high school student and his best friends are Jack Randolf and Johnny Fort Spiler, the boy who has currently returned from Dublin, Ireland. Leopold also befriends with the newcomers at his school (Ronald, Spencer and Kaeru), the parodist/Slikker (Adrenaline21) who came from the 2017 World, another Slikker from 2014 World (James) with his friends (Steve and Jade), the Slikkers' friends who are the transferred students at his school (Alisa and Vanessa), the duo from Zootopia universe (Judy and Nick), a Saiyan girl (Cauliflo) and the Slikker's best friend (Fabrice). Leopold is a leader of his own crew and he always fighting against his enemies to save the world from the threat. In the Final Arc, Leopold's life is now an athletic person as he does more sport-related activities but he keeps his status as an Angry German Kid and a Keyboard Master user (due to his habit of playing computer). Leopold's Apperances Leopold made his debut in episode 1 as Leopold was inside his room. In episode 3, Leopold made his debut on full body as he and Johnny were fighting against Barney the purple dinosaur. In episode 6, Leopold gets his new appearance and will be used until Nova Arc. Leopold's various appearances are appeared in various episodes. Leopold's Personality *Note: Leopold's personality in Adrenaline21's AGK Series is different than the other AGK Series Leopold's personalities are angry (thanks to his title, ego, hate of losing, his enemies and others, mostly Johnny's antics), energetic (as he is good at studying and helping others), maniac (sometimes), care for others, heroic, leadership (as he made his own team) and skillful (thanks to his Keyboard Master as his combat equipment and his PC as his playing tool). AGKFan640's AGK Series Leopold is the title character and the only character that appears in every episode. In some episodes like 85, 95 and 100, he feels happy at the end of the episode. In most "AGK plays (Insert game name)" episodes, Leopold gets pissed off once he lost the game in the episode. He mostly battles his enemies like Squidward Tentacles, Luigi and Darth Vader. He is also friendly to his friends in Episode 69. In most "AGK goes to (Insert country)", his mood changes and he goes on frustration due to the Tunak Tunak Tun playing in the Live Concert. TheGKProducer's AGK series In this series, born in November 4, 2003, Leopold, like Useful's series, has neutral behavior. Sometimes he is proud of pissing people off, especially his homeroom teacher Ms. Skateeta and science teacher Ms. Pantylärd. He's the only practical sibling in the family, while he has 4 half-siblings, shockingly coming from his dad and the principal. He also mindlessly accepts links from random emails, most notably from Tailsko and Kyle, who go by different non-obvious names. YumaSonic2016's AGK Series Born on September 7, 2003, Leopold Rainer Slikk is a self-determined male 15-year-old who lives in Berlin, Germany with average behavior. He is short tempered and foul-mouthed at times but starts maturing throughout the series. He was initially enemies with Sebastian and Yūya until middle school but also trusted Yūne, even if he started to get annoyed by her. He knows and speaks English very well. He can play any games without raging unless it's one like The Impossible Quiz. He also likes to make videos and meme edits (hardly shown) to entertain his friends. He doesn't want to hurt girls or children because he knows it's very bad. Leopold has amazing fighting skills. He doesn't only use keyboards to fight, he uses other weapons like guns, swords, and ninja spears to attack enemies. Other appearances * In Cubsrule2040's AGK Series, Leopold smashes the phone every time he is told the principal will notify his parents that he is suspended. * Leopold's ECALTASTICskimo name is Tukkuttok. * In Pokebob1's sprite series The Untold Stories Of Paper Mario, he made a cameo (On Episode 19) when he was running with everyone on the Mushroom Kingdom. * In Deception RPG (on YouTube) episodes #2 and #3, Leopold Silkk made a cameo. * In the LOL Cite series (on YouTube) Leopold Slikk also made cameos. * In Brian Chiem's AGK series, his birth date was 12th September 1996 * Leopold is the 17 out of 31 people to get any stat maxed up. * In TheFineBros's Youtube video called "50 YouTube Spoilers in 4 Minutes", Leopold Slikk make a cameo. * Leopold appears as a protagonist on Alexneushoorn's show The Paper Mario Super Show. * In Nein Cat's Angry German Kid Series, Leopold wears a different equipment which is based on: ** Leopold Atlasia based on Sion Eltnam Atlasia of Melty Blood ** SOS Leopold based on Haruhi Suzumiya Suit of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya ** SB-913LP Mecha Leopold based on SB-913V Side Basshar of Kamen Rider Faiz (555) * In pauladrian360's Angry German Kid Series, Leopold wears different clothes which are based on: ** Evil Leopold based on Dracula of Castlevania. ** Hurricane German Kid based on Professional Wrestler "The Hurricane". ** His Current Future outfit based on Jak. ** His armor is based from Ratchet and Clank a Crack in Time . * Later on pauladrian360's Angry German Kid Series, Peter Sundler (Captain PS) was more of his close friend than Jake. * Leopold doesn't seem to be Angry in Angry German Kid in the Future. * In TakerTV1's Angry German Kid Series, Leopold is 18 years old. * In Armordude91122cute's agk series, Leopold Slikk Clothing Is Smiliar To Sniper's From TF2. * Leopold is also called Fegelein by Hitler. * In Tanzim K's AGK Series, Leopold is of Sinti and Swiss ancestry. * In Tulio Shiehee's AGK Series Episode 10, Kristoff Bjorgman, replacement worker of Harold Slikk in Jared and Jade's Restaurant, calls him a Jelsa opposer because he hates Jack Frost and Elsa, and he tries to make an argument and have a big fight on Jelsa fans. * In Atarster's series, Leopold seems to be nicer to his parents than in most other AGK series. * In BlueNewton's series, Leopold is very nice to his family, friends and his Grandpa, unlike most AGK series. * Leopold is a mature inexperienced fighter in Illuminati 91021's AGK series. * In Illuminati 91021's AGK series, he doesn't care much for Unreal Tournament. * In TTCTransitFan1999's videos, he appears in one of his various videos. * In GetScaredGaming666's videos, his family seems to be a lot more abusive than normal, due to his father being an alcoholic and it is mentioned that his mother is addicted to heroin and cocaine, however, his mother is far less abusive than his father. * In GaminGHD, Leopold made an appearance (in "Top 15 Angry Gamers") * In Thekeyboardsmasher100's AGK Series he loves his friends. * In Silver Panther 2000's AGK Series, he has lots of friends, he is decent at playing video games, he also has a rivalry with Angry Sims Kid. * Gamer Lord 1000's AGK Series * In Gamer Lord 1000's Agk Series He Has One Friend, He Plays With His Friend Jake Basketball Outside of The AGK Universe The Angry German Kid video was sampled in South Korean boy band BTS' song "Not Today". AzUrArInG's AGK Series Leopold is portrayed as a more raging like psychopath who gets angry for the most tiniest reasons by far. He also thinks the world is nothing but complete shit. Leopold in this series is also known for swearing in almost every single sentence on what he says. He also doesn't mind making his brothers cry a bunch of times and usually thinks they're worthless pieces of trash, he also despises his father a lot and thinks he's a big gigantic fatso. Unlike most AGK series by other AGK parodists', Leopold doesn't find Sonic.exe or Granny scary at all and feels like they're just some dumb joke, but he gets annoyed with both games because he just wants it to end since he can't handle playing cringy games for a long time. References # ↑ Google+ Profil # ↑ 150 kg Bankdrücken RAW Wettkampf # ↑ AGK reversed # ↑ PC Spielen # ↑ PC Spielen translated to English. # ↑ Leopold is portrayed as dimwitted, neurotic, hotheaded and very pushy in AGK82's AGK Series. # ↑ AngryGermanKid82 Trivia * Leopold also appears in some YouTube Poop videos, although this is quite old and rare. * Almost all AGK parodies with fake subtitles and story plots are made by Anglophones (people who can speak English). * Leopold is mostly known for using harsher profanity in most AGK Series and Episodes. * In Asia, most of the AGK parodies are YTPMV-like remixes. * AGK parodies are extremely rarely made in Germany. * Leopold rarely has a line in Harold For Hire. Category:Long Articles Category:Articles That Need Updating